


Game Night

by a1_kitkat



Series: The Flamingle Series [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Board Games, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Flamingle, Game Night, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: A quiet night at the cabin leads to so much more
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: The Flamingle Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340080
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67





	Game Night

The fire was burning cosily in the corner of the cabin, Alex lay upon the couch without his prosthesis with a book open in his lap. In the small kitchen he could hear Michael moving about, cleaning up from the mess they’d made while cooking dinner earlier. Buffy was sitting at Michael’s feet, gazing up at him in the hopes of scoring some leftovers. Alex smiled to himself and closed his eyes, listening to Michael pretend to scold Buffy while secretly throwing scraps to her.

When Michael finally put the last of the dishes away and placed the washcloth aside, he made his way into the living room and paused in the doorway to simply admire the sight of Alex sleeping on the couch. He quietly moved towards him and dropped to his knees, reached out to gently stroke his love’s cheek before taking the book from his lap. Michael slipped a bookmark between the pages and placed the book on the coffee table. He gently traced his cheekbone.

“Hey sleepy head” Michael whispered as he brushed Alex’s hair from his face.

“Mmmmm?” Alex didn’t even open his eyes.

“Boring book, huh?”

“Shut up” Alex said with a smile.

He felt around for Michael, slipped his hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They held the embrace for a moment, exchanging quick and gentle kisses until Michael pulled away and smiled down at him.

“If you’re tired, you _can_ go to bed you know” Michael said, still smiling.

“I’m wide awake” Alex said as he stifled a yawn and slowly sat up.

“Maybe this’ll distract you” Michael reached under the couch. “I found this on top of the bookcase”

He produced a box which he handed to Alex. It was covered in dust but Alex recognized it immediately and gasped in surprise as memories flooded him.

“Oh my God” Alex exclaimed. “I uh haven’t seen this in years”

“It’s just a puzzle but-” Michael started.

“It was Jim’s” Alex interrupted him as he grabbed Michael’s hand. “He used to like doing puzzles to relax and… I used to sneak out of bed in the middle of the night to help him” he smiled to himself as he remembered. “It was always the same one though, he never bothered to bring any others up here”

“Did you maybe wanna do it right now?”

“Really? I uh never pictured you as a puzzle person”

“Are you kidding? I’m great at them… I mean, I’ve been building my ship for how long now?”

“You said that builds itself”

Michael gave a half-shrug and reached for the box which Alex handed back to him. He moved over to the table, opened the box and tipped the pieces out. He began to turn them over while separating the edges at the same time. Michael looked up at Alex and smiled as his love slipped off the couch and sat beside him. Between them they turned the pieces over then Alex began to assemble to frame while Michael went to fetch them both a beer.

They worked for some time, not saying a word but exchanging small smiles every time their eyes met. Whenever Michael managed to connect two pieces together, he’d lean over for a celebratory kiss. Though it became quite clear that despite his words, Michael wasn’t the best at puzzles and he grew bored rather quickly.

Alex started to reminisce on the times he’d completed the puzzle with Jim and shared several of these fond memories with Michael but eventually found himself blinking back tears.

Michael quickly moved closer to his love and wrapped his arms around Alex, pulled him into a hug and softly kissed his cheek.

“I’m sorry” Alex reached up and wiped his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay” Michael whispered to him.

“He was always so good to me, you know? Whenever we came up here, I was invisible to my father but Jim… He _genuinely_ cared and always asked about school, my life, everything”

“Not that I could ever tell him the truth… But he asked and that’s all I cared about”

“He clearly, _really_ cared about you… I mean, obviously if he left you this sweet-ass cabin”

“Kyle got the boat; I got the cabin”

Alex picked up the box and quickly scooped all the scattered puzzle pieces back into it then shoved the box out of sight under the couch. He turned and looked at Michael who was frowning at him.

“Did I say something wrong?” Michael asked, confused.

“No” Alex smiled. “I uh just… don’t think I’m ready for this yet”

“It’s okay, baby, I didn’t mean to-”

“You didn’t”

Michael understood; this was something Alex had done with Jim and he didn’t want to impose on that. If Alex wasn’t ready to make new memories then Michael wasn’t going to press it.

“How about we do something else?” Michael suggested in a bid to shift the feeling in the room. “I found cards and Monopoly and Scrabble too”

“No to Monopoly” Alex insisted as he held up a finger to emphasise his objection. “Kyle _always_ cheated and I just know you will too” Alex added with a smile.

“I’m offended you’d even suggest such a thing”

“ _I know you_ , Guerin”

Michael smirked as he got to his feet, crossed back to the shelves and pulled down all the boxes of games and the deck of cards. He brought them over to the table, sat down and looked up at Alex with hopeful eyes.

“One game, baby” Michael suggested. “And I swear I won’t cheat. No powers or anything”

“And what’s the prize for winning?” Alex asked with a twinkle in _his_ eye.

“Satisfaction? Brag rights? Gloating?”

“I was thinking something more… _physical_ ”

Alex reached for Michael’s hand and guided it around his waist so they were holding each other close. He pressed a kiss to Michael’s lips.

“Oh? So, you expect sexual gratification as a reward?” Michael pressed.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Alex replied. “I mean… you always do”

Michael leaned over for another kiss, thinking he could perhaps convince Alex to forgo the board game and skip right to the sex but Alex wasn’t going to fall for that… not again anyway. They slowly parted and Alex placed his hand to Michael’s chest, gently pushed him an arm’s length away.

“One game” Alex suggested. “And the winner… calls _all_ the shots”

“Strip poker then?” Michael teased.

“Highest points score in scrabble”

Michael pouted in disappointment; he was already mentally undressing Alex with his eyes.

“So, are we setting a timer or…?” Michael asked.

“We’ll play a proper game, Guerin. Meaning we keep going until _all_ the tiles are used”

Michael pouted again but he picked up the box and shook it all the same. He removed the lid and set the board upon the table. He reached for Alex’s hand and kissed his palm with a smile before reaching into the box to deal the tiles.

Alex was a practical player who liked to have a strategy which proved difficult when playing with someone as erratic as Michael, who often see-sawed between words Alex would have to google on his phone to immature jokes and sexual innuendo. Alex had scored the better letters to begin which meant he went first but as the game progressed and the letters began to run short, things became tense between them as they both longed to win.

When Alex made a six-letter word upon the board, Michael had to wait three more turns before he had the letters he needed to make the word he most wanted to. The moment finally came in which he was able to add an F, L and A to the word ‘mingle’ and he began to giggle uncontrollably.

“Guerin!” Alex hissed though he was smiling and blushing. “That isn’t even a real word”

“Well, _I_ have a drink cooler which proves otherwise” Michael argued as he crossed his arms.

“Don’t make me get the dictionary”

Michael reached for his phone and began to type a search.

“A-ha!” he declared “it says so right here… ‘ _The act of trying to flirt/mingle but you are so awkward that you become a flamingo’._ It’s on the internet so it must be true”

Alex reached for the phone and peered at his screen.

“Urban Dictionary doesn’t count” Alex insisted.

“It’s still a _dictionary_ ”

“Not a _proper_ one”

“You and I flamingle _all the time_ ; it’s a real, genuine term that we both use”

“But it’s _not_ a scrabble word… And _you’re_ the only one who uses it”

“Are we really going to argue about this?” Michael asked him.

“Yeah, we _absolutely_ are! Unless you have a better idea since we’re literally five points difference in our scores with only about two turns left”

“If I forfeit, can we flamingle right now?”

“No”

“Why not?”

“Because _you_ never forfeit and… there’s no satisfaction in not winning fair and square”

“Fine”

Michael pouted then reached down beside him and picked up the deck of playing cards.

“Fine… We settle this with a game of poker” Michael suggested.

“Strip poker?” Alex asked in disbelief.

“Is there any other kind of poker?”

“Fine… I’ll light the fire and you get more wine”

Alex moved to stoke the fire while Michael went into the kitchen and collected wine glasses and the bottle. He returned and placed them on the table before packing away the scrabble game. He then put the games back on the shelves so they wouldn’t be in their way then they both took their seats on the floor around the low coffee table. Michael handed the cards to Alex who began to shuffle the deck while Michael poured the wine.

They made a quick toast and had a drink first before Alex dealt the first hand. They agreed to a five-card draw but neither wanted to drag this on all evening so they cut the rules short. Whoever had the better hand won the round, they were only allowed to draw cards once.

Both checked their hands. Alex exchanged one card while Michael swapped three. Alex won the first hand so Michael crawled around to his side and allowed Alex the honour of removing his shirt for him. As Alex’s fingers made quick work of Michael’s buttons, they exchanged deep kisses until long after Michael’s shirt had been removed.

They returned to the game and Michael won the following two rounds. He was rather frustrated to learn here that Alex was wearing two shirts but once he’d separated him from both, Michael spent a great amount of time kissing and teasing his love’s nipples. Normally Alex would have protested to this being against the rules but damn Michael’s tongue drove him wild.

When Alex won the next round, Michael made quite the production of removing his belt and nothing else. The stakes were getting higher but Alex was determined to win and hoped the cards would be in his favour. He won the next round and found himself almost foaming at the mouth as Michael seductively danced around the room, slowly lowering the zip on his jeans then dropping his pants to reveal his naked buttocks and already semi-hard cock.

“Did I forget to mention I’m not wearing any underwear?” Michael teased as he sashayed over to Alex who placed a sloppy kiss to the tip of his cock. “Oh jeeze; Alex!”

“Forgive me for thinking this means I won” Alex said with a smirk. “Which means I get to enjoy my prize”

“And what prize would that be, _exactly_?”

Alex grasped the couch and eased himself onto the cushions so he was at Michael’s waist height and he looked up at him from beneath his fluttering lashes.

“You” Alex breathed as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled Michael to him. “Completely at my mercy”

Michael reached down and placed both hands upon Alex’s cheeks to cup his face so tenderly. He gently tilted Alex’s head back and smiled as he brushed a hand through Alex’s hair.

“I’m all yours, Alex” Michael whispered. “Tonight, and _every_ night. I love you so much…” he softly kissed his lips. “Make me your slave and order me around”

Alex chuckled as he buried his face in Michael’s stomach, pressed a kiss to the exposed, lean skin.

“Maybe you should put the fire out” Alex suggested “then carry me into the bedroom, save me putting that damn limb back on”

“That damn limb?” Michael frowned.

“You know what I mean, Guerin. It’s just a waste having to put it on just to take it off again”

Michael nodded and pressed another kiss to Alex’s cheek, his lips, his nose. He turned and moved towards the fireplace; Alex watched in silence as Michael made quite the show of putting the fire out while wiggling his hips.

“You’re… incorrigible” Alex said, laughing to himself as Michael seductively moved across the room towards him.

“You’ve never complained about my wicked ways before” Michael said.

“I never said it was a bad thing”

Michael reached out, slid his arms underneath Alex and scooped his love into his embrace; it was a gesture he’d done so often he could do it in his sleep. He navigated the short path from the couch into the bedroom and carefully placed Alex upon the bed but Alex didn’t let him go so easily as he wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and pulled him close for a thank you kiss.

Alex settled himself comfortably on the bed while Michael went to double check the fire was out and turn off the lights, lock the front door, ensure Buffy was settled for the night. When he finally returned, he found a completely naked Alex waiting for him. His entire body trembled with anticipation at the very sight of his naked lover.

He moved closer and crawled onto the bed, moved up Alex’s body to claim his lips in a long deep kiss. They held the embrace a long time as Alex’s fingers slipped into Michael’s curls. He tugged almost aggressively and Michael groaned into Alex’s mouth.

When they finally parted, Alex pulled Michael to him so Michael’s body was covering his and he cradled him in his arms; placed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m sorry about earlier” Alex whispered to him. “The puzzle and Jim-”

Michael reached up and placed his finger to Alex’s lips; Alex simply pressed a kiss to his fingertip.

“Don’t” Michael said to him. “Don’t apologize, Alex. You have so few happy memories and I never intended to… butt in on them”

“You didn’t! I… I love that you wanted to… Wanted to help me relive happier times but…” he reached down and grasped Michael’s hand, curling their fingers as he brought the palm up to his lips and kissed it. “You and I have so many _other_ happy memories we’re making for ourselves and… I just… would like to hold on to those times here with Jim a little bit longer”

“I respect that and I love that you can tell me as much; I’m sorry that your dad wasn’t much of a father to you but it does comfort me to know that Jim was”

“I’m sorry you never had that”

Michael stared down at their entwined hands. It was his turn to kiss the back of Alex’s palm then he held the skin to his lips and closed his eyes.

“Let’s never be like that with our kids” Michael murmured. “I don’t ever want _our_ kids to feel that we don’t love and cherish them. They’ll know how much we adore them, how far we’ll go to protect them… Because they’ll be the most important beings on this planet to me… Them and you”

“You still think about kids…” Alex trailed off; remembering a conversation not so long ago.

“Yeah” Michael confessed as he opened his eyes. “You’d be an amazing father, Alex, the way you spoil Buffy is proof enough”

“ _Guerin_ -”

Michael shifted onto the bed and sat up to look Alex in the eyes.

“There’s surrogacy or adoption or even just foster care” he added “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Alex, and I… I want us to be a family… for us to raise a child in ways that we weren’t… little league games or ballet or both… But… I mean, I’m also talking years and years from now; after we’re married and settled and are both ready for it” 

He could see tears in Alex’s eyes and suddenly wished he hadn’t said anything. They’d been moments away from sex and now they were talking about children and the future.

“I want that too” Alex whispered. “To _be_ the father I never had”

“To have the family I never had” Michael added.

Alex leaned over and kissed him firmly upon the lips before pressing their foreheads together.

“I see what you did there” Alex whispered with a smile. “Distracting me like that”

“What?” Michael frowned. “Distracting… you?”

“You lost” Alex said, his breath hot against Michael’s ear “and I won, remember?”

Michael swallowed his response.

“You know what that means, don’t you?” Alex hissed. “ _Slave_ ”

He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip before opening them and reaching a hand up to cup Alex’s cheek. He stared into his love’s deep eyes and held his gaze.

“Can we maybe not do that tonight?” Michael whispered. Alex frowned. “Save it for tomorrow? I just, really want to just hold you and make love to you until we fall asleep… To show you how much I love and cherish and worship you”

“Guerin-”

“Use and abuse me and boss me around _all day_ tomorrow, please?”

“I love you” Alex said to him. “And I’m going to hold you to that _all day_ thing”

Alex leaned over and kissed him.

“But I _am_ going to have you prepare yourself for me tonight” he added “so I can love you all night long”

Michael was across the room and rummaging for supplies before Alex had even finished speaking. He returned to the bed and made quite the show of lathering his fingers before sliding them between his cheeks. He made all the right sounds, moaning and panting just the way Alex liked as he thoroughly prepped himself. By the time he’d worked a third finger inside, he was already on the brink of losing all control especially when Alex kissed him and complimented him _for_ his very thorough job.

He blushed uncontrollably as Alex whispered words of love and praise in his ear while they each stroked the other’s growing hardness. Michael pushed Alex down onto the mattress then threw a leg over him, straddling his thighs. They stared into each other’s love-filled eyes as Michael slowly lowered himself, his cheeks parting as Alex’s hardness pressed into him.

Alex grasped Michael’s hand as they both whimpered with delight. They held on for a moment, just enjoying the closeness of being together as one. Michael’s other hand gently brushed Alex’s cheek and they exchanged loving smiles.

‘You ready?’ Michael’s lips moved but he didn’t make a sound. Alex simply nodded his head.

Michael began to gyrate his hips, moving his body against Alex’s and fucking himself on his lover’s hard cock. Not one to just lie back and let Michael do all the work, Alex began to thrust into him which caused Michael to cry out with lust.

Alex reached for him and wrapped his hand around Michael’s hardness, working him closer and closer to the edge. Michael leaned down as Alex sat up and they met mid-way in a deep kiss, tongues melding together as their bodies worked to bring the other to the brink.

When Alex felt he was too close, he placed a hand upon Michael’s thigh and urged him to slow down in order to prolong their love making. Michael leaned in for another kiss before he shifted their positions and lie down beside Alex who moved closer, wrapped his arms around him and placed a series of kisses to the base of Michael’s neck as he slid back inside. From this position, they slowed right down. Michael tilted his head so they could exchange lazy kisses while Alex gently make love to him. The pace was just right and Alex continued to tease Michael’s cock in an equally as slow manner.

“Thank you” Alex whispered in his ear.

“Alex?” Michael could barely speak.

“Thank you for loving me; mentally, physically, completely”

“No one can play me the way you can” Michael replied.

“Like a banjo?”

Michael laughed.

“Well, you do seem to have the fingering just right” he added.

“I am going to do the most depraved things to you tomorrow” Alex kissed his neck “and you’re going to love each and every minute of it”

“Like I do each and every day I’m with you, Alex” Michael replied. “But remember the tables will turn eventually and one day I’ll be calling the shots”

“No, you won’t”

They each leaned in for another kiss as Alex pressed deeper into Michael. Both groaned as Alex started to pump Michael harder and harder until they crushed their lips together and Michael came all over Alex’s hand, his cries lost in Alex’s kisses. It took several more minutes before Alex joined him and they were both left panting for breath.

Michael let Alex collect himself while he climbed from the bed and cleaned himself up in the bathroom then he assisted Alex in clearing away all traces of their lovemaking. Michael opened the bedroom door and waited for Buffy to join them, to curl up on her bed in the corner. He climbed into bed beside Alex and pulled him into his arms.

“You’re not _really_ going to order me around all day, are you?” Michael asked him.

“Oh, I don’t know” Alex kissed his neck “remember last time when I convinced you to drive us home completely naked”

He swallowed, remembering the way Alex had taken him into his mouth as they drove along the motorway.

“Or the time before when I had you wear a butt plug _all day_?” Alex pressed.

Michael groaned at that memory. He’d lost count of how many orgasms he’d had that day.

“And what about the time I handcuffed you to the bed and sucked you off for hours?” Alex winced at that one, remembering how much his jaw had ached the following day.

“You’re the one who made up these rules” Alex said to him. “And the one who forfeited to tomorrow”

Michael rested his head upon Alex’s chest and softly stroked his fingers across his nipples.

“It was worth it” he said with a smile “to make love like we did tonight” he paused. “You can ask me to do anything tomorrow and I promise I’ll do it”

“In that case, maybe you need some practice at taking tasteful nude pictures”

“Oh? And what exactly would you plan to do with these photos?”

“Send them to Kyle, give him nightmares for a week”

Michael roared with laughter then he looked up and kissed Alex’s lips.

“And you call _me_ incorrigible?” Michael said.

“Maybe you should just put your costume on and wear it for me tomorrow”

“Then we can flamingle?”

Alex smiled.

“I’m getting you a swear jar” he told him. “You have to put money in it every time you use that word”

“I can’t help it, I love to flamingle” Michael whispered as his hand gently caressed Alex’s leg “with my flamingo”

“What does that make you then?” Alex pondered. “If I’m your flamingo, then what are you to me?”

“I’m your cosmic love”

Alex shook his head but he smiled all the same as he settled in Michael’s arms and closed his eyes. There was an animal out there to describe Michael and he was going to find it… Maybe tomorrow when he orders Michael to impersonate every animal he can think of. He was still smiling as he drifted off to sleep, imagining his love jumping around the room like a hyperactive monkey.

Maybe he’d just order him to pick an animal instead.


End file.
